Lonely Birthdays
by HD is not High Definition
Summary: Megumi wants to give Yahiro the best birthday present ever. But what do you give to a man who already has everything?


So... to be honest, in my last M-rated story, I put that the genre was "Humor", but it wasn't very funny, so I made this one-shot to make up for it! Hope you enjoy!

Also... I know the characters are a little OOC, but hey... it's an M-rated story.

* * *

Megumi sighed as she looked around the store.

"Ma'am, do you need any help?" asked a sales clerk. She turned to him with a face so glum, he gulped.

"Uh… I… I'm sorry… I just assumed you needed…"

"Present…"

"…come again?"

"I need a present for my boyfriend," she sniffled. "I have something for him, but… it's not enough."

The man's eyes widened, before he grinned. Another easy job.

"Why not this box of chocolates?" he asked jovially.

"He only eats chocolates imported from Switzerland."

"O- Oh… okay… how about this portable TV?"

"He has three of those… five if you count the ones in his limousine."

"…this fruit basket?"

"He eats one of those every morning for breakfast, made by his personal chef."

"Exactly who is your boyfriend…?"

* * *

"So… it's your birthday."

Yahiro slid a look over to Kei, before continuing to type on his laptop.

"Any plans?"

Yahiro shrugged. "None."

The Takishima heir didn't bother to pretend to be surprised. Everyone knew ever since Yahiro and Megumi had started dating, the Saiga heir had lost interest in "playing" his little "games". Although Kei would never admit it, it was a fact he rather enjoyed exploiting.

After all… it was nice to know he wasn't the only one completely wrapped around his girlfriend's pinky finger.

"What a shame… I'm sure everyone would have loved to come to another one of your birthday parties."

"Hikari included?"

Kei shut up. He used to never have a weakness, but the minute he gained one (*cough* Hanazono girl *cough*), _Yahiro_ enjoyed exploiting it too.

"Either way… I'm just having dinner with my family at the Louvre Hotel," Yahiro shrugged, continuing to type on his laptop. "A nice, quiet meal."

"Your parents are in Belgium, aren't they?"

Yahiro allowed the hint of a smirk to touch his lips. "Yes. They said they'd be back in time for my birthday."

"…and… you think they…?"

"No. Why else do you think I said it'd be quiet?"

Yahiro had long given up hope for those kinds of situations. Blood may have been thicker than water, but it was still nothing but a liquid.

"I see… well, happy birthday," Kei said nonchalantly, before dropping a small present at Yahiro's desk, and walking out the door.

Yahiro waited until he heard the front door close, before he reached for the small present. He snorted when he saw the cheap, carefully folded wrapping paper. Done by Hikari, no doubt.

_'From S.A.'_

He frowned when he read that. Technically, his girlfriend was part of the Special A, and she was just going to be part of this measly little present? Yahiro refused to admit it, but he was hurt. She hadn't even texted or called to wish him a happy birthday. He knew she was busy nowadays, but he had hoped she would spare some time for him. It had almost been a week since he had last seen her, and whenever he texted, she responded briefly and quickly. He just wanted a little time with her.

Even a little… he refused to admit to himself how much the little songbird had begun to affect his life and his heart, but he simply shook his head and opened the present.

Inside the box was a small key. It took Yahiro a few seconds to realize what it was.

It was the key to the greenhouse. They had made a copy just for him. He didn't even go to Hakusen Academy and yet… they trusted it to him.

He felt a strange brush in his heart, and realized, this was what belonging to a group felt like. He, who had always been surrounded by people, but lonely all the same. He couldn't help a small smile, and he tucked the key into the desk drawer, before continuing to type.

All the same… he would have liked a separate present from Megumi.

* * *

Megumi left the store, with nothing but a simple magazine in her hand. The magazine had a blaring caption:

'61 Fabulously Easy Present Ideas; from Crochet to Cars!'

So far, none of them seemed like a fabulous idea to her at all. The only one that Yahiro probably would have appreciated would be the car, but then… how would she know he was using it, rather than his motorcycle, his limousine, or his four other cars?

(And why on earth was a _car_ considered "fabulously easy"? For Kei and Akira, maybe, but for people who would give crochet potholders as a present, a car didn't seem like a wise choice).

She sighed as she absentmindedly flipped through the magazine. And then she flipped back when she saw an article that caught her eye. Her eyes widened, and she immediately ran home, before she closed her bedroom door, and began to read rapidly.

* * *

Yahiro finished his glass of wine, before indicating for another one to be poured. He was alone in the restaurant in the Louvre Hotel, just as he had expected, drinking the night away. So his parents hadn't come. So what? They never came anyways. So Chitose got bored and went to spend a night at a friend's. So what? He could hardly blame the boy. Watching your elder brother get drunk wasn't the best way to spend a happy celebration.

So Megumi hadn't bothered to call. So…

He downed the wine again and ordered for another one. He distantly heard the sound of a chopper in the distance and shouts, but he ignored it. It couldn't be for him. So why-?

The door opened and Yahiro, too bored and slightly drunk, looked up.

"Yahiro."

He blinked, before bitterly closing his eyes.

"Geez… so she didn't call. Doesn't mean I have to hallucinate."

Megumi shook her head. "Yahiro, it's me."

He took another breath, another second, downed the wine again, and then looked at her.

_Holy…_

"Megumi?" he said as gruffly as possible; he was sure he would squeak if he intentionally didn't lower his voice. She smiled.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently. "You've been drinking so much."

"I'm… I'm fine," he cleared his throat, trying not to look hurt. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here…" she took the seat opposite him. "To eat with my boyfriend."

"I'd rather eat alone," he said rather coolly, trying not to be obvious about his bruised feelings. "I'm celebrating by myself."

"I don't think you want that," she responded calmly. "You really don't."

And just like that, she picked up the menu the waiter left and began to skim it. Yahiro, after getting over the initial shock, took that moment to appraise her.

Earrings- $400

Necklace- $580

Dress- $780

Shoes- $600

Hairstyle- $200

Clearly, she had put in a lot of effort for today. Yahiro felt his spirits raising.

_I don't know why Yamamoto Megumi's acting so confident, but…_

He couldn't help a smirk.

_It's kind of a turn-on._

His dinner wasn't so quiet or lonely after all.

* * *

After the dinner, Megumi presented him with a small cake.

"Happy… happy birthday, Yahiro," she smiled. He gave it a strange look.

"Why…?"

"I've been practicing all week," Megumi confessed, cheeks pink. "Akira's been teaching me how to bake."

"So… So that's why you've been avoiding me all week?"

Her eyes widened. "I haven't been avoiding you! It's just… between baking and your business, it's… it's hard to meet up."

He released a sigh as he realized she was right; he had been getting so worked up over nothing. Her explanation soothed his bruised ego. She hadn't forgotten; she had been trying to surprise him.

"Here… try it," she cut a little square and presented it to him, hands shaking. He blinked and bit into it. There was a small silence between the two as Yahiro thoughtfully took a sip of water.

"…"

"It's good, Megumi," he said softly, smiling at her. Megumi felt her whole body relax as tears sprung to her eyes. She didn't have a lot of baking skills, but it was so good to know that it had paid off!

"So… this is my present?" he indicated to the iced cake. Megumi swallowed, her cheeks red.

"Well… no."

"What is?"

"It's… It's at another place."

"Okay. Lead the way."

He got out of the seat… and promptly fell sideways.

"Yahiro!" Megumi shrieked.

…_guess I've had more wine than I thought._

* * *

Yahiro could distantly hear Megumi giving his limousine driver quiet directions, before something covered his eyes.

"H- Hey!"

"Shh…" Megumi nervously soothed him. "It's a surprise."

* * *

The limo finally stopped, and Megumi hesitantly led him into a building. But Yahiro knew too well what this place was.

_Wait… why are we back at my house…?_

She led him down the familiar hallway, and into his office. He groaned, imagining the surprise.

_More paperwork. Hooray…_

And then she lowered him into his usual leather swivel chair, and Yahiro waited for her to turn the light on.

She didn't.

Instead he heard a quiet scuffling… and he yelped.

"M- Megumi, what are you-?!"

The (not-so-)innocent girl bravely continued to undo his pants zipper under the desk. Apparently, the scuffling sound had been her getting under the lacquer desk on her hands and knees. She bit her lip as she undid his belt, and timidly rubbed his length under his underwear.

"Megumi…" he gritted his teeth. Really? Now, of all times? When he was drunk and rapidly getting horny?

And… where on earth had his blushing, shy girlfriend learned this? He had once accidentally grabbed her butt while they kissed, and she had nearly fainted clean away. But here she was, under his desk, rubbing his erection as if it were second… well, no. It took Yahiro a second to realize it, but she didn't seem to know what she was doing.

_Oh, Megumi…_

He felt his heart soften. She was trying so hard. Well, he would tell her she didn't have to-

He threw his head back, as Megumi finally freed his length from his pants and blew on it.

_No. She wouldn't. She couldn't. She's too afraid. She doesn't know how. She-_

And then she proved him wrong.

His drunk, horny mind could only imagine what Megumi looked like under there, her small tongue carefully licking around his hard-on.

_This is so hot…_ he managed to think. _My very expensively-dressed girlfriend is under my office desk, trying to give me a blowjob, while I'm blindfolded. Shit. I need to drink more often._

She licked the underside, and started to grow more careless. The office was soon filled with sounds of deep, breathy moans and a wet slurping sound as she allowed her tongue to go wild on him. He gulped when he felt his precum starting to form, and wondered if that would scare her.

The thought flew out the window when Megumi promptly licked the precum off, her tongue swirling around the tip of his engorged length.

"Harrrrgh!"

_Thank God Chitose isn't here… Thank God, thank God, thank G- HOLY JESUS!_

Megumi, innocent little sister of S.A. Yamamoto Megumi, was cradling his sack in one hand. Before he could stop her, she gave his balls a tentative lick.

"Oh, god!" he finally couldn't help but to yell out loud, and promptly put his hands behind his head at the knot of the blindfold.

"Take it off, take it _off_…" he muttered. Megumi felt her already pounding heart pound faster.

Did he… Did he not like it? Was he trying to indicate he wanted her to stop? She sighed and reached up undo the blindfold, but a large hand promptly stopped her.

"Wait," Yahiro said, his voice strained. "P- Please don't stop."

She lowered her head. "You don't need to force yourse-"

"Dammit, Megumi," he swallowed. "I just… I wanted to see your face while you were doing this."

Megumi's eyes widened. So much for the magazine's advice about keeping your partner blindfolded. Yahiro finally managed to undo the knot on his own with trembling fingers (how, when he was drunk and sexually charged, he had no idea), and looked down with half-lidded eyes.

"Please…" he whispered. "Keep going."

Megumi felt a new energy in her. Yahiro liked it!

She began to lick more vigorously, as Yahiro grunted, wrapping his hands in her hair. He didn't care if she had spent so much on the hairstyle; he'd pay her back later. For now…

"Unnghhh…" he grunted as she began to shyly suck on his ballsack, her small hand rubbing his swollen erection.

"Yes… Megumi…" he whispered harshly as her soft lips continued to caress his testicles. She gave them a final lick, before moving back to the top.

_What is she doing now…?_

His mind went blank as she put him into her mouth… and slowly began to sink him in. His grip on her went tighter.

"Megumi!" he threw his head back, eyes closed, as she tentatively put her hands on his thighs, her hot little mouth enclosing around him as she moved her lips up and down. He moved with her, forcing his eyes to stay open.

She allowed her saliva to drip around his aching rod, as she tried to take more of him into her mouth. Eventually, she choked, and slowly withdrew, before bravely trying again.

"No, Megumi, you don't have to- _holy-_!"

Megumi promptly shut him up by taking his length into her mouth at once, and sucking it firmly. And with vocal lessons, oh, she did know how suck in air.

He kept his grip on her head as he began to pant, his hips bucking into her face.

"Megumi," he begged. "I'm going to…"

She began to move her lips up and down, careful not to use her teeth (although she accidentally gently scraped him once in a while). Yahiro didn't mind in the least; it turned him on even more. She looked up at him, and he lost it. How could she know that those big, honey-colored eyes, glazed with lust, would be his downfall?

"Ahhhhh! Megumi!"

He clutched her to him, as he finally ejaculated into her mouth. She wrinkled her nose, and he immediately released her, feeling apologetic. She probably hadn't planned on keeping it in her mouth when he came, but it had just felt so good, and she felt so good, and he simply hadn't been able to stop…

"…s- sorry…" he said quietly, face red.

She coughed, allowing his seed to drip on the floor, but smiled nonetheless.

"If it's Yahiro… it's okay."

He got out of the chair to bend over and pick her up, before gently laying her on the couch in his office.

"W- Wait, Yahiro! I'm not-!"

"Shh," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "You're not ready for this."

Megumi's eyes widened, and she couldn't help but to allow a slightly bitter expression take over. "Was it that obvious?"

He grinned softly at her. "Megumi… you're shaking."

Megumi looked down, and saw that her hands were trembling, which she promptly fisted. She looked down in embarrassment.

"I… That wasn't the first time for you, was it, Yahiro?"

"…no," he answered honestly. "It wasn't."

"Well… how was it?" she tried to ask nonchalantly. Here she was, strewn over his couch, while asking her boyfriend to judge the blowjob. How much more insecure could she get?

"I'm almost a little angry," he admitted. Her eyes widened.

"About what?"

"…exactly who have you been practicing that amazing blowjob with?"

Megumi's cheeks turned pink, before she giggled. "Baka Yahiro… I didn't practice with anyone."

He feigned surprise. "So you're naturally that good? Hmm… maybe you are ready after all."

She giggled, before growing serious. "Why do you think I'm not ready? I just-"

He kissed her forehead again. "Megumi… you're still shaking. I really… really, _really_ want to do it with you, but… sometime when we're _both _ready. When you're as eager as I am, and I'm not drunk."

Megumi couldn't help a disappointed sigh. She was relieved, because she had to admit, she was still scared, but still… she felt slightly insecure. Maybe he was just giving excuses because he didn't want to do it with her.

"Look at you, Yamamoto Megumi," he teased. "Trying to seduce the heir of Saiga Corporation… if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love with me."

She pouted, cheeks aflame.

"Well… if you want it that badly…" his voice grew huskier, before his head disappeared under her dress.

"Yahiro…?"

"We can't do the deed."

She frowned again.

"But… there are other ways…"

That night, there were sounds of squeals, gasps, and moans coming from the Saiga mansion.

* * *

Side Story 1:

"Whoa, cool, cake!" Tadashi eagerly reached out and took a large bite… and spat it out.

"WATERRRRR!"

Akira smacked him upside the head. "Idiot! That's the leftover from Megumi's cake! She baked it for Yahiro!"

"Poor Yahiro…" Tadashi managed to cry out as he gulped down a glass of cool water. "He'll probably spit it out and run."

Akira smiled secretively. "Knowing Yahiro… he won't."

* * *

Side Story 2:

"Ryuu-nii…" Jun came into the living room where Ryuu was reading the newspaper. "I'm hungry."

"So have a snack," Ryuu pointed out. "I just bought fresh groceries."

"I wanted a banana, but they're all gone."

Ryuu frowned. "Huh… that's weird. I just bought a bunch."

Jun went to the refrigerator and looked around.

"Ryuu-nii!"

"Yeah?"

"The cucumbers are all gone too!"

* * *

...what? She DID say she didn't practice with any_one_...


End file.
